How weird can life be?
by Clara Kingston
Summary: Rose & Dimitri are Seniors along with there friends, They've been dating since Sophomore Yr, what will happen when there life takes a turn for the worse? how weird can life be?
1. Senior Year! CH 1

**My fanfic- All Human. Ivan Zelkos is in this story, Rose is a senior at St. Vladmirs High school in Montana when finds out she's pregnant, She gets married, maybe;)  
>Lissa, Rose, Mia, Ivan, Sydney, Jill are Russian. Adrian, Christian,Mason, Eddie and Dimitri, Tasha are American ( Lissa &amp; Rose have been friends since kindergarten, Ivan met Dimitri when he visited his Dad in America, Lissa and Rose met Sydney Jill Mia and Ivan in 3<strong>**rd**** grade. Christian & Tasha are twins :), Adrian, Christian, Mason, Eddie, Tasha & Dimitri met each other in 1st grade, Eddie and mason have been friends since kindergarten then met Dimitri in 3****rd**** grade. And of course they all met each other 3 yrs ago! ) there might be a few lemons.**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters, Richelle Mead does.**_

Chapter 1:

RPOV:

Beep…Beep… Beep…  
>*hits snooze button*<br>* 5 minutes later*  
>Beep… Beep…..Beep...<p>

That was it I got ticked off at this stupid alarm clock so I threw it against the wall; "omg I hate this alarm clock" I yelled. I jumped out of bed and found my face in the toilet throwing up! Who just throws up in the toilet with out a reason I maybe be sick? I washed the nasty taste out of my mouth and brushed my teeth and showered, then ran to my bedroom. I looked at my watch since I broke that stupid alarm clock 7:51 it said. I have 8 minutes, 3 to get dressed and 5 to get to school. I changed into a sexy red tank top, grey sweat pants that said in big bold black letters on the butt _HOT!_ Then through a big blue jacket on. I walked out of the house and to the garage where my Baby blue dodge challenger was and hopped in and sped off. I pulled into the parking lot next to Dimitri's Black Mustang. I got out of the car and popped the trunk, grab my bag and start walking to the school until I felt strong muscular arms around my waist, I turned around and felt a kiss on my forehead. Hi! I said, Hey Cutie! Dimitri said.

We walked to the front of the school I looked up at the sky it was gray but through the clouds I could see the sun, also the big letters that said Saint Vladimir's High School. They walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the gang, Mason Ashford, Lissa Dragomir,Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, Eddie Castile,Adrian Ivashkov, and Ivan Zelkos.

Lissa was the first one to come up too me her hair running wild as she ran to me I looked into her jade green eyes and saw a look that said we will talk later. Christian was over near Lissa and gave me a nod I still wonder why he never talked much, probably because he didn't like me that much?. I thought Mason was going to hug me but he went right past me and left what his problem?

Mia & Eddie ran up to me, hands in entwined together and gave me a bone crushing hug. Adrian's face lit up when he saw me he ran full force with an empty bottle of vodka in his hand and hug me almost knocking us over after hugging me giving a death glare to Dimitri. Ivan got up from his chair gave me a kiss on the check, and Dimitri man hug. I was wondering where Mason went when he came up behind me hugged me and handed me a bag with 3 chocolate glazed donuts in it and coffee.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I said  
>"Your welcome, now let go of me or I won't be able to breathe, you don't want to kill your friend do you?" Mason said<p>

"Sorry I thought you were mad at me but I'm glad your not, and no I don't want to kill my friend, I'd miss you way to much!" I breathed in a sigh of relief.

"I could never be mad at you and that's what I thought" he chuckled

I ran over to sit by Lissa and of course Pyro was sitting by her like usual, while Dimitri sat across from me right by Ivan as they talk I started to day dream about when I first meet Dimitri.

I ran to Mr. Kirk's Class Dimitri wasn't that far behind me we got seated right as the bell ring.

"Hello I'm Matthew Kirk I'll be your Math teacher you may call me Mr. Kirk, & Mr. K, in no way will you call me Matthew or teach. I want all of you to take out a pencil and paper, while I call role. Please say here and say what you want to be called if you don't want me to call you by your First Name."

Mr. Kirk-

I being Rose I only listened to my friend's name!

Mason Ashford- "here"

Dimitri Belikov-"here"

Vasilisa Dragomir- "here and please call me Lissa"

Rosemarie Hathaway-" here and please call me Rose"

Adrian Ivashkov- "here"

Jillian Mastrano- "here and call me Jill"

Christian Ozera-"here"

Natasha Ozera- "Here and call me Tasha"

Mia Rinaldi- "here"

Sydney Sage-"here"

Ivan Zeklos- "Here"

Ok on your paper I need you to write your skills in Math, and what your like, also on your paper write what's on the board.

Matthew Kirk

Phone number 903-541-7398

Email-

"You will spend half the class time doing this, when I call your name come up here and ill assign you your locker number and combination."

" 313"

"Mr. Belikov 331"

"Miss Dragomir 329"

"Miss Hathaway 330"

"Mr. Ivashkov 327"

"Miss Mastrano 315"

"Mr. Ozera 328"

"Miss Rinaldi 314"

"Miss Sage 316"

"Mr. Zeklos 332"

Lissa passed me a note. I opened it… it said.  
><em><span>Meet me at my locker 329<span>_

_Love, L_

_OK I will ASAP :)  
>Love, R<em>

When I was halfway to Lissa's locker some big strong familiar hands wrapped around my waist. I turned and kissed Dimitri on the lips...  
>"Sorry to cut this short, but I'm on my way to Lissa's locker since she has something important to tell me...i said. I'll meet you in Gym ok?<br>"its ok. See Ya then. Dimitri said."

As I ran to Lissa Locker she all but screams in my ear...

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!"She says.  
>"What Lis?"<br>"We are going shopping." she said  
>"SHOPPING? HELL YES!"<br>"We are going tomorrow. "She says

"Ok see you later." I said

I ran to the Gym. Dimitri trailing behind me

DPOV

I ran right into the gym just a second after Rose. She was in front of me and I wasn't trying to make it obvious I was spying on there conversation. As I ran to our circle of friends yell at me saying "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" when I got to the group, I heard the exciting news that I already knew about since I was spying on her.

"OK guy and girls were going to the mall tomorrow boys against girls you couples.  
>The captains are me and Dimitri so...<br>Lissa  
>Mia<br>Jill  
>Sydney<br>Tasha

"You are all on my team "Rose Said.

"And  
>Eddie<br>Mason  
>Adrian<p>

Ivan

Christian you are all on my team" I said

No texting, calling, or writing notes to each other! You got that! Rose yelled.

This is going to be a long day…

I sat down on the bleachers, as our gym teachers began to talk.

Hi I'm Mr. Mikhail Tanner and I'm Mrs. Sonya tanner.

Mr. Tanner will be the boy's coach, and I'll be the girls.  
>We are going to tell y'all a little something about us.<br>We've been married for 8 yrs; we have 2 sons Corey & Matt and 2 daughters Claire and Maxi,

My husband has been coaching for 5 yrs I've been coaching and teaching for 4 so some of you will be in my English class.

Then Mr. Tanner Spoke up we have one girl in our gym class Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway. So play fair guy. Then he told us we can do whatever we wanted to for the end of the class. So I sat next to rose and chatted while the girls played Volleyball.

Hi I'm Mrs. Sonya Tanner, I see most of y'all were in gym for the ones that don't know me I've been teaching for 4 years and Mr. Tanner the gym teacher is my husband.

I need everyone to take out a piece of paper and pen and write what's on the board.

Matthew Kirk

Phone number 903-541-7398

Email-

Amy Shamburger for Chemistry, Alex Love for parenting class & Alberta Petrov for Art, Calvin Kennedy Geography & Karen Smith for Turkish.. Of course Rose was in all of my classes since we requested it that way. So we could spend as much time together before college. The bell rang which meant it was time to go home for the day. I got in my car when my phone vibrated.

_I'm going home pick me up at my house at 6:00; we are going to the club! : )  
>Love R 3<em>

_Ok, I will, tonight is Red hot night at Spirit Vault :)_

_So wear black so you'll stand out but put red in it my flaming hot rose! ;)  
>Love D. <em>

As I drive home at look at the clock its say 5:00, I've got an hour to get dressed and drive to Rose's place. I ran into the house stripped off my clothes, I took a shower than put on some faded blue jeans from AE, Red shirt, and black vest with black dress shoes. I straightened my hair so it would look more dressy like. Then left to go pick up Rose...

RPOV

I stopped to get a donut on my way home. I ran into the house looked at my clock it said 5:30 so I had 30 minutes to get dress I took at 10 minute shower. Rummaged through my closet and found a black mini skirt. Red stilettos and a white strapless shirt with a Red rose in my hair. I went to the bathroom straightened my bangs and pinned them up. I curled the rest of my hair then put on some mascara, black eye shadow and some red lipstick and paired it of with some Rose earring. I knew I looked hot. I looked at the clock it said 6:00 I ran down stairs to find Dimitri sitting on the couch waiting for me, we speed out of the driveway. We arrived at the club and saw lissa and Christian there. They were in red, black and blue, We were in white, red and black, while me and lissa were talking the boys walked towards the stage the DJ got the attention of every one, "Ladies & Gents I want to welcome Dimitri & Christian here to sing a special song for there girls. Give it up for D & C! YO!"

The music started playing and that when I realized what song it was.

[Christian]  
>Oh myy gosh<p>

[Dimitri]  
>Baby let me…<p>

[Christian]  
>I did it again, so I'm gonna let the beat drop<br>Oh myy gosh

[Both]  
>Baby let me love you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Baby I can break you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love<br>I found you finallyy, you make me want to say  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Ohh myy gosh

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, You make me wanna say, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh My goshh

[Dimitri]  
>I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor<br>She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
>Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight<br>This was something special; this was just like dynamite  
>Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow<br>Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
>Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style<br>Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
>Ooh (oooh) she got it allll<br>Sexy from her head to the toes  
>And I want it all, it all, it all<p>

[Both]  
>Baby let me love you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Baby I can break you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love<br>I found you finallyy, it make me want to say  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Ohh myy gosh

You make me want to say (2x)  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

[Christian]  
>Feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in this club<br>This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
>This one something special, this one just like dynamite,<br>out of sight  
>Fell in love with honey like my, oh my<br>Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
>Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my<br>Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
>Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll<br>Sexy from her head to the toes  
>And I want it all, it all, it all<p>

[Both]  
>So, honey let me love you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Baby I can break it downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,<br>You make me want to say…  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<p>

Oh my gosh

Oh my gosh  
>oh my<br>oh my  
>oh, oh my gosh<br>oh myy gosh

[Christian]  
>Oh myy gosh<br>I did it again  
>So I'm gone let the beat drop<p>

[Dimitri]x3  
>Oh, oh, oh myy<br>Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Ooh my gosh oh, oh<p>

Dimitri and Christian came of stage, and we squealed OMG that was awesome! We said in unison!

We danced for a little while then we went home when Dimitri was driving me home I started thinking about our life together, Until Dimitri put on the 80's channel then I just feel asleep, I woke up as he was walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

'I love you Rose' he said  
>'I love you Dimka' I said using his Russian name.<p>

Then I fell into deep sleep just dreaming about Dimitri.


	2. Mall Fun! Ch 2

Chapter 2. 

Rpov

I woke up to face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus since I broke my clock. We were taking my 2 Cadillac Escalades. Me, Lissa, Mia, Sydney, Jill, Tasha and Dimitri, Ivan, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Mason in the other. I was Driving with Lissa in the passenger seat, then Mia, Sydney, Jill and Tasha in the back and I think the guys decided Ivan in the passenger seat Dimitri driving of course. Christian, Eddie, Adrian, and Mason in the back just like ours. When we were about 15 minutes away all of our stomachs started to growl so we pulled over at burger king and went trough the drive through.  
>"would you like to try or Chef's choice burger" the lady said<br>"no thank you, but I do need 2 , 2 Cokes, 1 water, and 1 Mountain dew" I said  
>" will that be all" she asked<br>"no now here comes the orders, I need a 6 large fries, 20 piece chicken nuggets, grilled chicken sandwich, Chicken fries a whopper with cheese mustard and cut the onions, a crispy chicken sandwich, and a whopper with cheese mayo and cut the onions. Also I need 6 Hersey kisses pie and 2 warm brownie sundaes, I think that it…"

"Your price is 39.17 please pull to the 2nd window". I did as she said

Sydney here is your water and whopper w/cheese and mayo with no onions

Jill here is your Mountain Dew and crispy chicken sandwich  
>Tasha here is your grilled chicken sandwich with a coke<br>Mia here is your coke with 20 piece chicken nuggets  
>Lissa here is you . And whopper with cheese mustard and cut the onions<br>and my chicken fries with sweet and sour suave and my Dr. pepper.

Here is all of our Hersey Sunday pie and mine and Lissa brownie sundaes

We finished eating lunch right as we got to the mall it was time for this show to go down.

DPOV:

After the long wait at burger king thanks to Rose we arrived at the mall. Its show time baby I said.

Us guys decided to wear black, well at least me and Ivan decided to since it showed off our muscles, the girls wore black in red shirts that said BAD ASS on the back, which I must say was Rose's idea. When we got into the mall. To Write Love on her arms by Hawthorne heights came on and all the girls started singing.

(Rose)

She's upset;

Bad day,

Heads for the dresser drawer to drive her pain away.

Nothing good can come of this.

She opens it, there's nothing,

There is only left over tears.

"Mom and dad have no right!" she screams,

As the anger runs down both of her cheeks.

(Lissa)

And then she closed her eyes,

And found relief in a knife.

The blood flows as she cries.

All alone the way she feels,

Left alone to deal with all the pain drenched sorrow and relief.

Bite the lip, just forget the bleeding.

(Mia)

And then she closed her eyes and found relief in a knife.

The blood flows as she cries. (Whoa oh)

(Tasha)

And then she closed her eyes and found relief in a knife.

(Lissa)

The blood flows as she cries.

(Mia)

Curled up,

She's on the floor.

(Rose)

When he left her,

She had hoped for something more from it.

Hoped for something more from it.

(Tasha)

And he lays down to comfort her.

(Rose)

She is weeping as he wraps his arms around, and around, and around, and

, the deeper you cut,

The deeper I hurt. T

He deeper you cut, it only gets worse.

The deeper you cut, the deeper I hurt.

The deeper you cut, it only get worse.

Gets worse.

And she's slowly opening.

(Tasha)

And she's slowly opening new eyes.

And then she opened her eyes and found relief in his life,

And put down her knives. (Whoa oh oh oh)

(Rose)

And then she opened her life and found relief through his eyes,

And put down, she put down her life.

"Y'all were awesome" I said

"Way to Go Girls" Christian said

"Hot" Ivan said

"That was awesomely cool" Eddie

"Ditto to Eddie's comment" Mason said

Sometimes I wonder are Eddie and Mason secretly gay?

OMG I'm thinking Like Rose.

"Ok Everyone it's time to play the Games at the Mall, We are all going to head to the food court" I said my voice booming loud!

**Rpov**

"Okay Girls come with me guy go with Dimitri! NO using any devices or writing to each other we are going to play hide in seek first got that?" I said

"Yes!" everyone said

As the boys left I told the girls the Rules.

"Ok Girls pair up into groups of six" I said  
>"ok every body knows who there with?" I asked<p>

"I'm with you Rose" Lissa Said

"I'm with Jill" Mia said

"I'm with Tasha" Sydney said

"Хорошо дамы пора идти! скрывать, где вы, возможно, может, мы находимся на втором этаже и есть 3 этажа этого. Таким образом, выбрал одну и магазин идти, а не прятаться в ванной!Каждый получил, что?" я сказал,

"Um sorry Rose but I don't speak Russian remember?" Tasha said.

" OMG! I'm so sorry Tasha I forgot well I said,Ok Ladies it time to go! hide where you possibly can, we are on the second floor and there is 3 floors of this. So chose one and a store to go to, but no hiding in the bathroom! Everyone got that?

"Да, мэм" They said

" Yes" Tasha said


End file.
